<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>short shorts by narcissablaxk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29744097">short shorts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/narcissablaxk/pseuds/narcissablaxk'>narcissablaxk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Body Worship, First Time, Fluff, Frottage, Humor, Idiots in Love, In that we do NOT, Johnny has a Thing for Daniel's legs, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rating increase for Chapter TWo, Romance, We proofread like Johnny Lawrence, and don't we all, but no spoilers except for the combined dojo, lawrusso, no beta we die like men, post-S3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:42:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,737</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29744097</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/narcissablaxk/pseuds/narcissablaxk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>in which daniel realizes he doesn't have any shorts and johnny, like the true bro he is, says "i'll cut those pants into shorts for you," and gets some gay panic as a freebie.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>199</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Daniel first realized that he was getting divorced, he tried to see it as a good thing. Maybe it was for the best, maybe it would make them all happier. All of the maybes filled his mind when he went to bed at night, and he could not deny the profound feeling of relief, like ultimately, the choice he and Amanda made was the right one. </p><p>Now, weeks later, he still felt that way. He still thought the divorce was the best thing they could do for themselves and for their children. He was happy, living on Miyagi’s property and teaching karate. All in all, the big picture looked bright. </p><p>It was the little details that pissed him off. He and Amanda might have been mature about being separated, but that didn’t mean that she wasn’t pissed at him for almost tanking their business, and it certainly didn’t mean that he could just…come and go from their old home (now hers) with impunity. </p><p>No, Amanda insisted that if he wanted to come over, he needed to call or text first. He was, admittedly, a little peeved about that particular caveat – he wasn’t about to go trash the house or break her car windows or something juvenile, but he knew better than to push her. And his divorce lawyer said (very firmly) that keeping Amanda happy would make the process smoother. </p><p>So here he was, living alone, realizing at the height of summer that his home was full of suits and track pants, jackets and button up shirts, and absolutely no shorts. He’d already searched in all the boxes that he had stacked up against the walls while he procrastinated unpacking. He’d torn apart his sparse closet. He’d looked everywhere. No shorts. </p><p>What was he supposed to do? Sweat to death to make sure the garden didn’t fall into disrepair? That wasn’t an option, and neither was leaving the garden and yard to fend for themselves. He sighed, feeling sweat pooling at the dip of his back, and wondered, not for the first time, if the air conditioner was working. The place didn’t even <em>have</em> air conditioning when he first came here – it had taken him years of convincing Mr. Miyagi that the summers were getting hotter before the man allowed him to have it installed. </p><p>The thermostat read 77 degrees. Not awful, but still, warm enough to make him sweat in the house in his joggers. He groaned.</p><p>Amanda was on a cruise with Carmen, and Sam and Anthony were both with her parents for the week in Napa. There was no one to let him into the house while they were away, not since Amanda changed the locks. He looked down at his phone, as if a solution would present itself. </p><p>The easy answer was to just go buy shorts. It was a hassle, since he had perfectly good shorts at his almost-ex-wife’s home waiting for him, but beggars couldn’t be choosers. They also couldn’t break and enter unless they wanted to spend the night in county jail. </p><p>Oh well, a shopping spree it would have to be then. </p><p>He’d just put on his shoes when he heard a car pull up in the drive. He peeked out the front window and frowned. What the hell was Johnny Lawrence doing here? </p><p>“I take that face to mean you forgot we were supposed to plan for class?” Johnny asked, squinting against the sun, even though his sunglasses were up on the top of his head, blond hair poking through them. He looked down at Daniel’s shoes and keys in his hand. “Going somewhere, LaRusso?” </p><p>“I –” Daniel hesitated, twisting his keychain around his hand. “I’m going shopping,” he said finally. </p><p>“Need more weird trees?” Johnny asked. </p><p>Daniel sneered sarcastically. “No. For your information, I need shorts.” </p><p>“You have plenty of shorts,” Johnny pointed out. “Even those weird pink ones.” </p><p>“They’re peach,” Daniel retorted. “And those are swim trunks.”</p><p>“Okay, so a little net around your balls makes them not shorts?” Johnny asked. </p><p>Daniel rolled his eyes. “All of my shorts are in the other house, and Amanda is gone, so –”</p><p>“We could break in,” Johnny offered. “I have my toolbox in the trunk.” </p><p>“We could <em>not</em> break in,” Daniel interjected. “That place has a security system.” </p><p> “Nothing a hammer couldn’t fix,” Johnny shrugged. Daniel huffed a laugh and shifted on his feet. “Seriously, LaRusso, you need shorts that bad?” </p><p>“It’s hot!” he protested. “I don’t want to train in pants!” </p><p>Johnny chuckled. “You’re such a girl,” he said. “Why don’t you just cut your stupid pants into shorts?” </p><p>“Johnny, these are Lululemon,” he said flatly. </p><p>Johnny shrugged. “Lemon, lime, who gives a shit?” </p><p>“I’m just going to buy shorts,” Daniel waved him off, trotting down his steps. “Do you want to come or are you just going to stand in my yard until we get back.” </p><p>“LaRusso, either we plan for class now, or we don’t plan for class at all,” Johnny said, crossing his arms over his chest. “I’m going to visit Robby at his mom’s at six. I’d like to shower first.” Daniel paused, brow furrowed. “Come on, let me cut your lemon limes into shorts. You’ll feel better,” he needled. “You big baby.” </p><p>“Lululemons.” </p><p>“Sounds like the worst ginger ale brand,” Johnny pointed out, ushering him back toward the house. “Like the kind the nurse gives you when you’re pretending to be sick.” </p><p>Daniel pinched his brows together and looked back at him, large hands on his shoulders, steering him up the steps and to the front door. Johnny felt his eyes on him and looked down at him, pleased half-smile on his face. </p><p>“Oh, like you never faked being sick,” he said as Daniel unlocked the door and stepped inside. Obediently, and without complaint, Johnny slipped off his shoes and set them neatly next to Daniel’s. “Now, give me scissors.” </p><p>“I don’t know if I want you cutting my pants into shorts,” Daniel said. </p><p>Johnny lifted his hands in mock surrender. “Okay, so bend over and do it yourself, LaRusso, but they’re going to be crooked.” </p><p>“So my only hope for shorts is that you can cut a straight line?” Daniel asked incredulously. “What if you cut me instead?” </p><p>“I said give me scissors, not a machete,” Johnny retorted. “Come on, the sooner you man up and hand over some tools, the sooner we can get to planning.” </p><p>“Here,” Daniel yanked the scissors out of his knife block in the kitchen. “I’ll get my notebook so I can plan while you…do whatever you’re going to do.” </p><p>“Cut your pants into shorts,” Johnny repeated like Daniel didn’t already know. “It’s not rocket science.” He took the scissors, carefully removing Daniel’s fingers from inside the little spaces where his own fingers would go. He dropped to his knees in the time that it took Daniel to reach over to the coffee table and pick up his little black Moleskine notebook. </p><p>“Let me know when you’re going to – <em>ahh</em>,” the cold metal of the scissor blade ghosted over the outside of Daniel’s calf as Johnny unceremoniously cut up, up, up to the top of Daniel’s knee. “Jesus.” </p><p>“Nope, just me,” Johnny joked, but his brow was furrowed in concentration, so it didn’t sound much like a joke. Daniel looked down at him for a moment, sunglasses still pushing his hair up, before he managed to pull his eyes away. The sunlight was filtering through the windows, casting a shadow over Johnny’s face, sending a beam of light to his collarbone, to the golden skin of his neck and chest. “Don’t move.” </p><p>“<em>Now</em> you tell me,” Daniel remarked, turning his eyes up to the ceiling and feeling, for a moment, a flash of vertigo. </p><p>“Maybe I just like making you jump,” Johnny offered, the warm expanse of his hand gently taking hold of Daniel’s calf. Daniel looked back down at him with a frown before catching his smirk, just a glance of the sly smile, and his frown melted into a smirk of his own. </p><p>“Just get it over with,” he murmured, flipping open his notebook and trying to ignore Johnny’s presence, his warmth. “So…we should probably work on blocks.” </p><p>***</p><p>The good thing about working with LaRusso, not that Johnny would ever admit it, is that the man took the brunt of the work without any sort of complaint. It was easy, working with a control freak, as long as Johnny didn’t contradict him too much. He’d mostly curbed that urge in the weeks following their dojos combining, allowing himself only a couple of easy LaRusso Button Pushes a week, if only to maintain the peace. </p><p>When it came to planning their lessons, LaRusso always had a plan in his mind, even before it was on paper. All Johnny had to do was sit back and listen. And then, when they got in front of the kids, he let Daniel do his planned shit, and then he just kind of…improvised. </p><p>Daniel was usually focusing on one kid or another, so when Johnny started encouraging kids to throw elbows on their <em>‘wax on wax off’</em> bullshit day, he didn’t notice. When he started teaching kids to headbutt while they were painting the fence, Daniel <em>definitely</em> noticed and Johnny got his ass chewed out for half an hour after the kids left, but that was just the way things worked. </p><p>So, he let Daniel ramble on about blocking, knowing that he was going to start teaching those kids how to use their knees when Daniel wasn’t looking, and focused on cutting his stupid rich pants into stupider rich shorts. </p><p>He’d cut all the way up to Daniel’s knee, exposing his tanned lower leg to the air conditioning. He was still on his knees on the hardwood floor, so he took hold of Daniel’s calf to steady himself so he could get off his knees and just crouch. Daniel didn’t protest, but Johnny could feel the muscle go tense, so he just held on and gently started cutting. </p><p>Except the material didn’t give without his other hand to told it taut, so he had to release Daniel’s leg and hold the cut pants, wavering in his balance as he did. Daniel, without pausing in his monologue, dropped his hand to the top of Johnny’s head and then down to his shoulder, keeping him upright. </p><p>Johnny paused, scissors still halfway through cutting the material, and looked up at him through the bits of his hair that had fallen though his sunglasses. Daniel was still ignoring him, reading things from his notebook. He could see, from down here, a little bit of stubble on his chin, the little bits of gray peppering his hair. </p><p>He looked powerful from down here, larger than life. </p><p>Johnny swallowed and went back to the task at hand, ignoring the burning warmth of Daniel’s hand gripping his shoulder. He cut around Daniel’s knee, ignoring the thin scar on the outside, and moved to the inside of Daniel’s leg. </p><p>To accommodate him, Daniel shifted his other foot farther out, giving Johnny more space to cut without worrying. Johnny watched Daniel’s thigh tense and then relax. It was surreal, seeing his body this close, watching the muscles work without consciously noticing. It was making it hard to focus. </p><p>He cut through one pant leg and watched the severed material drop and pool toward Daniel’s ankle. Daniel sighed contentedly and let go of Johnny’s shoulder, a loss of warmth and security that Johnny immediately missed, and deftly balanced on one foot to kick the pant leg off and away from him, toes perfectly pointed. </p><p>The whole movement was smooth, instinctive, and Johnny wondered how many times Daniel had taken his pants off just like that and kicked them away. The thought made his mouth go dry. </p><p>“You okay down there?” Daniel asked. “I always get suspicious when you’re quiet.” </p><p>Johnny looked up at him. Daniel was grinning, the notebook momentarily set aside. Like he’d been watching him. </p><p>“Shut up, LaRusso,” he stammered. </p><p>Daniel just rolled his eyes and turned, offering his other leg to Johnny. “Finish what you started,” he commanded, and Johnny’s eyes snapped up to him again. He was still looking, still smiling, but the goofy grin had faded and shifted into something different – like Daniel was considering his face, his expressions more carefully. </p><p>Johnny blindly reached for the other pant leg, not wanting to break eye contact quite yet, and Daniel reached down and plucked his sunglasses off the top of his head, tossing them carefully onto the couch behind them. He dropped his hand back to Johnny’s head, running his hair through his fingers. </p><p>The pressure of his hand guided Johnny’s eyes back down to his pants, and Johnny had to spend a few seconds focusing on his breathing to make sure he wasn’t going to drop the scissors and look like a real asshole. </p><p>Why hadn’t he considered the fact that he’d be on his knees in front of LaRusso before he started this? Why hadn’t he just said <em>hand me some of your crappy pants, LaRusso, so I can cut them?</em> No, he’d just dropped to his knees and started cutting, completely oblivious to what it would be like, looking up at Daniel from this position, feeling his hand on top of his head, his eyes on him while he was working. </p><p>He cut the other side faster than the first, trying to be as nonchalant as possible, trying not to feel Daniel’s hand in his hair, trying not to listen to his voice as he elaborated on their next few lessons, trying not to think much at all. </p><p>Daniel’s legs really weren’t as scrawny as he said, now that he was up close. He could see the line of muscle in his calf, the tendons in his shin when he maintained his balance. He was still so damn tan, like he was when they were teenagers, olive skin perfectly natural and not at all maintained by being conveniently shirtless, like Johnny’s. </p><p>“I expected you to be much mouthier,” Daniel remarked as he kicked off the other severed pant leg. “Scissors need that much concentration?” </p><p>Johnny didn’t answer. He was staring, as though transfixed, at Daniel’s bare knees. The thin scar on one, the perfectly untouched partner. </p><p>“Johnny.” </p><p>“They’re crooked,” he said as an answer. “Come here.” </p><p>He grabbed Daniel by the hips and yanked, rearranging him roughly in front of him so he could see the two legs of the shorts, one an easy inch shorter than the other. </p><p>“<em>Johnnyyyy</em>,” Daniel whined. “You said –”</p><p>“Quit squirming,” Johnny interrupted, looking up at him, hands still firmly holding him still. Daniel went silent when Johnny’s eyes met his, throat bobbing as he swallowed. He gave Johnny a mute nod and Johnny released him, taking the longer piece of material between his fingers, his middle and ring finger sliding up, higher up Daniel’s thigh, to make sure his skin was safe from the blades. </p><p>It felt like Daniel stopped breathing when Johnny’s hand slipped underneath the material of the shorts; the loss of the sound of his voice and breath made the house impossibly, painfully silent. Johnny carefully cut through the material, pretending not to notice the way his hands were starting to shake. </p><p>He could feel something shifting, but he wasn’t sure he wanted to acknowledge it, or if Daniel would, so he said nothing.</p><p>When he was finished, the shorts were considerably shorter than he had planned, a good four inches above Daniel’s knee, and when he sat back on his haunches, Daniel self-consciously took a step back and hitched them higher, so they were almost halfway up his thighs. </p><p>“I had shorts like this in high school,” he pointed out blithely, and when Johnny looked up at him, he could see a pink flush on his chest, like a calming blush. “Thank god they’re not in fashion anymore, right?” </p><p>“Right,” Johnny said breathlessly, still kneeling. </p><p>He remembered them, stupid short shorts that they all had to wear in gym. Johnny remembered making fun of Daniel’s chicken legs at soccer tryouts, remembered Dutch asking him why he’d noticed at all. <em>You should be looking at Ali’s legs</em>, he’d said, and Johnny had shoved him and that was the end of the conversation, but the words never shook themselves free. </p><p>They lingered there, even now, when he was looking up at Daniel, three decades later. Daniel, who was looking down at him like he was concerned, because Johnny hadn’t stood up yet, and they were fifty now, his knees couldn’t take this position for very long. </p><p>“Need help up, old man?” Daniel asked, offering Johnny his hand. </p><p>Johnny looked at the hand and then up at Daniel himself, trying to decide what to do. Daniel was looking down at him like he knew what he was thinking, like every thought was plastered to Johnny’s forehead, loudly proclaiming his own indecision. Finally, he reached up and took Daniel’s hand, only to help himself up and yank the younger man toward him so that they both stumbled back into the couch. </p><p>He landed in a heap, the bounce giving him the opportunity to push his sunglasses onto the floor. Daniel landed almost on top of him, his hands catching himself on Johnny’s chest. </p><p>It took only a hand on Daniel’s leg to arrange him over Johnny’s lap, the shorts inching higher every time Daniel breathed, heaving great breaths through his surprised, open mouth. </p><p>“What in the –”</p><p>And then Johnny snaked his hand up to the back of Daniel’s head and pulled him in roughly for a kiss, graceless and rushed and more painful than enjoyable, but then Daniel was laughing and pulling away for a second to get a better angle and Johnny gladly gave up control to him, let Daniel tilt his chin up and reap rewards on him for listening. </p><p>Johnny dropped his hands to the top of Daniel’s thighs, grinning when the other man jumped, slowly snaking them up until they met the crooked hem of the cut shorts. Daniel pulled away from his mouth to watch Johnny slip his fingers beneath the material before groaning and diving back in for more. </p><p>The higher he got up Daniel’s shorts, the more he moved, so Johnny slowly snuck his fingers up inch by inch, enjoying the way Daniel’s hips stuttered, the way they shifted, the way Daniel’s hands in his hair tightened like Johnny was delivering some kind of delicious torture. </p><p>He ghosted his fingertips toward the inside of his thighs, relishing in the sound that fell out of Daniel’s mouth, a hungry noise that almost sounded like encouragement. He pressed his fingers into the skin and retreated, laughing into Daniel’s mouth when he whined, his knees tightening around Johnny’s hips. </p><p>“Johnny,” Daniel warned, and Johnny used his nose to tilt his chin up so he could press kisses to his neck. “Johnny, come on –”</p><p>“What do you want, LaRusso?” he asked, the words pressed against Daniel’s skin as he kissed. “I’m busy.” </p><p>Daniel huffed in annoyance and squirmed, pressing his whole body to Johnny’s. “Touch me,” he said, turning in Johnny’s hold so he could whisper the words in his ear. </p><p>Johnny didn’t answer, but let out a long breath and went back to mapping Daniel’s legs with his hands, creeping up to touch Daniel’s hip with one hand while reaching over to palm him with the other. Daniel let his head drop onto Johnny’s shoulder, his breath lingering on the skin of Johnny’s collarbone. </p><p>“Yes, like that, so good –”</p><p>A loud chime startled them both, Johnny jumping violently enough that Daniel had to put a hand on his shoulder to stay balanced on his lap. </p><p>“What the hell is that?” he asked. </p><p>Johnny groaned, his head falling back on the couch cushion. “It’s my phone,” he said. “I told you I have to go see Robby.” </p><p>“Right, right,” Daniel murmured, leaning back on Johnny’s lap to grab the phone and pass it over. </p><p>Johnny looked down at the alarm, labeled “GO SEE ROBBY” that his son had put in himself at their last visit, and pulled Daniel back in for one more kiss. “I’ll come back after?” </p><p>Daniel nodded, shifting off his lap and onto the couch. He lounged back, stretching his legs out into the spot Johnny vacated when he stood up. “I’ll be waiting.” </p><p>“In the shorts,” Johnny demanded. </p><p>“In the shorts,” Daniel agreed with a grin.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>well, the public asked for a sequel, so here you go!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>finally, i finish what i started. I hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Johnny came back to Daniel’s after the sun had already set. He’d expected at least a short visit with Robby and Shannon, but he hadn’t expected Shannon to pull him out into the hallway and hiss <em>he joined the art club, so you better be supportive or I swear to God, Johnny Lawrence</em>. So, he’d sat with Robby after dinner, after the plates had been cleared away, and looked through his sketch book, listening to him explain the differences in pencils, in chalk, in oils, in pastels. He still didn’t really understand, but it was the most Robby had ever spoken to him in one sitting, so he just kept asking questions. </p><p>He knew Daniel wouldn’t mind that he was late in fulfilling his promise to come back over; if Daniel heard that he’d left dinner with his son early to come back here, he’d probably get an All Valley repeat kick to the face. </p><p>So, he came back closer to eleven p.m. than the eight or nine that he’d imagined, holding a little box of leftovers that Robby had handed him on the way out. He’d give them to Daniel as an apology for making him wait so long. </p><p>It was odd, deciding to do nice things for him so suddenly, as if he hadn’t been inching his way closer to this for the past few months. He chose to ignore the way he let Daniel use him as a punching bag in lessons, the way he’d help him clean up afterwards, the way he’d surreptitiously call for a pizza delivery if he noticed that Daniel was getting a little too snippy during training because he hadn’t eaten (always with extra gross vegetables). </p><p>No, this was an overt gesture, an open <em>I care about you</em>, and all of those other things were just ways of keeping Daniel happy so Johnny could keep his sanity, thank you very much.</p><p>The lamp was still on inside when he walked up the steps – Johnny smiled at it before knocking on the door. </p><p>Except no one answered. </p><p>He considered turning around and going home; that was logical. Maybe Daniel had gone out – but a glance over his shoulder told him that wasn’t true. Maybe he was angry. That was more likely, but Johnny wasn’t about to let whatever was going on here get ruined by hanging out with his son. No, that was going to be a knock-down, drag out argument if it needed to be. </p><p>He tried the doorknob and was surprised when it opened. Did LaRusso not lock his doors? </p><p>“Hey, LaRusso?” he poked his head in. “You better not be giving me the silent treatment or I swear –” he paused, the threat not even finished. No one spoke. He stepped further inside and shut and locked the front door. Just because LaRusso was trusting of Reseda didn’t mean Johnny was an idiot too. </p><p>“Hey twerp –” he shucked off his shoes and stepped into the space, pausing to hear Daniel’s outraged reply. Nothing came. </p><p>“Seriously?” he asked to the room at large. “What in the hell –”</p><p>And then he spotted him, sprawled out like a cat on the couch, one foot hanging off the side, hands folded neatly over his stomach, asleep. He was still wearing the shorts, as promised. Johnny fought a smile but gave up, allowing himself time to just watch, since no one could see him. </p><p>The remnants of the pants Johnny had cut into shorts were still in a heap against the wall where Daniel had kicked them, and the scissors were still on the coffee table, Johnny’s sunglasses on the floor. It was like Daniel hadn’t moved since he left and only made himself comfortable and slipped into sleep. Johnny crept closer, taking care that his footsteps were light, as if he hadn’t just been half-shouting into the house. He left the leftovers on the coffee table, forgotten.</p><p>He knelt by Daniel’s side, ignoring the way his knees protested after spending time in that position earlier in the day, and leaned his chin in his hand. Daniel could almost be his teenage self when he was asleep – his eyelashes were still long and feminine, his cheekbones high. All of his worries melted off his face when he was asleep. </p><p>Pretty, Johnny thought reverently, reaching out his other hand to push some of Daniel’s hair off his forehead. He still didn’t stir, so Johnny traced his fingers down the side of Daniel’s face, following the curve of his cheekbone, the slope of his nose, down to the Cupid’s bow of his lips. </p><p>It wasn’t until his fingers found Daniel’s chin that the other man stirred, shifting on the couch until he was on his side, facing Johnny. Johnny leaned back and waited, arranging his face into something less adoring. </p><p>“Are you doing that old man thing and falling asleep in weird places?” he asked, watching Daniel’s eyes flutter open.</p><p>Daniel sighed and shifted against the pillows, stretching his arms over head and arching his back. “Shut up, Johnny.” Still, his hand caught Johnny around the back of the neck and just held, fingers combing through his hair. “How was dinner?” </p><p>“Robby joined the art club,” Johnny offered. “He’s good.” </p><p>“He did a sketch of Mr. Miyagi’s garden last summer,” Daniel said, his eyes slipping closed again. “It’s incredible.” </p><p>“Yeah?” Johnny asked. “Do you have it?” </p><p>“Nah,” Daniel said, shifting closer to him with his eyes still closed. “I told him to use it for an art portfolio, in case he wants to go to art school.” He peeled one eye open and watched Johnny’s face for changes. “Does that bother you?”</p><p>“That he drew your garden?” Johnny asked, crawling up onto the couch and behind Daniel so he could hold him. “LaRusso, he’s been drawing my car since his only medium was Crayons.” </p><p>“Good,” Daniel hummed appreciatively. He pulled Johnny’s arm under his head and threaded his fingers through the other hand over his hips. “I’m glad you came back.” </p><p>As usual, Johnny felt exposed under Daniel’s easy honesty. “I told you I would,” he hedged. “I promised.” </p><p>Daniel laughed, the sound vibrating sleepily through his body. “And I kept the shorts on. Like I promised.” </p><p>Johnny untangled his hand from Daniel’s and let it trace the hem of the shorts until he found Daniel’s bare skin. “You should sleep if you’re tired, LaRusso,” he said, his fingertips just barely brushing Daniel’s legs, down his thighs and back up to the hem of the shorts. He let his fingers dip just underneath the cut edge and then back down. </p><p>Daniel didn’t answer, but Johnny could feel him pressing his body back into Johnny’s, his breath hitching. </p><p>“I can always continue this later,” Johnny teased, sneaking his hand down to Daniel’s inner thigh, gripping with just a little pressure before going back to feather-light touches. He dipped his head so his mouth was against Daniel’s ear and pressed his lips gently to the spot behind and below Daniel’s ear. “Is that what you want?” </p><p>“Don’t be an asshole,” Daniel’s words were almost a gasp, his hips rolling back to meet Johnny’s. Johnny paused in his gentle touches to tighten his grip on Daniel’s leg at the pressure of his body. “You know what I want.” </p><p>Johnny released Daniel’s leg to sneak his arm up Daniel’s shirt to his chest, up to his neck and then back down to the waistband of the shorts. “What do you want, LaRusso? Tell me what to do.” </p><p>He could feel the muscles of Daniel’s stomach, tense and solid, under his hand. He flattened his hand completely on his torso to pull him back against his body, encouraging Daniel to continue the slow, lazy grind he was doing. He was reminded of being a teenager, when he would sneak into clubs and girls and guys alike would grind against him to some terrible song he didn’t even like. </p><p>This was better, with LaRusso’s quiet breaths the only soundtrack. </p><p>“Touch me,” Daniel commanded, in the same firm voice as before. Johnny let his forehead land on the back of Daniel’s head, the rush of arousal from his voice alone knocking him sideways. He cupped Daniel over the shorts, a shaky moan falling from his mouth when Daniel immediately ground his ass over the hard line of his dick in his pants, wanton and fluid and seductive. </p><p>“Jesus Christ,” he murmured, dropping long, sensual kisses to the back of Daniel’s neck, feeling how each kiss, each gentle touch seemed to make him come alive under his hands, writhing and greedy and too damn tempting. </p><p>“Take me to bed,” Daniel’s voice was hoarse, deeper than before, his Jersey accent more pronounced. Johnny closed his eyes at the sound and held him still, the touch and the sound and everything too much, too soft and tender and somehow still painfully hot. </p><p>“Johnny,” Daniel said, and he was moving away, putting his feet on the floor and standing up, his erection straining the front of the damn shorts, and Johnny forgot how to speak, forgot every single cool guy line that ever worked on anyone he ever took to bed. “Come on,” he said, holding out his hand. </p><p>Johnny let Daniel pull him up to stand and leaned down to meet his mouth for a kiss, long and slow and filthy, Daniel immediately molding to him with an appreciative moan. He pulled away to give Johnny a sly smile and started walking them backward toward the bedroom, one hand on the wall to keep them upright. </p><p>Johnny let him lead, too preoccupied with the feeling of Daniel’s lips and tongue, just as skilled as he knew they would be the moment he started using his stupid smart mouth when they met. It had been instinctive knowledge, a tidbit that Johnny tried desperately not to think about, but he wondered now if his teenage self had possessed more courage, he might have found out before.</p><p>When they found the bedroom, Johnny lifted Daniel into his arms so his legs could wrap around his waist and took him to the bed, dropping him onto the duvet and crawling up after him. </p><p>He caged Daniel in with his arms and pinned him beneath his body with just enough pressure that Daniel gasped, his legs easily finding their place around Johnny’s waist and holding him there. Johnny let Daniel snake his hands under his shirt and up his chest, feeling the blunt end of his fingernails in his skin. </p><p>He kissed the soft skin of Daniel’s neck, sinking his teeth into the skin he found there and sucking until Daniel’s hands fell to the bed and he could see him gripping the sheets, could feel him pressing up against Johnny’s body, and pulled back to admire his work, an ugly purple bruise that he wouldn’t be able to hide. </p><p>“Shirt off,” Daniel demanded, tugging at the bottom hem of Johnny’s shirt. Johnny huffed a laugh and obliged, tossing it to some corner of the room and shoving Daniel’s shirt up his torso and off without asking. </p><p>He inched his way down the bed, leaving open-mouthed kisses to Daniel’s chest, listening to the way he keened at the attention, the way his hands would tense and then relax, the way his hips would buck into him. He was so responsive, a livewire that Johnny couldn’t stop touching. </p><p>And then Daniel was flipping him over, shoving Johnny’s shoulders into the bed and sitting up on his lap, his hair a disaster and the bruise on his neck dark and shining. Johnny groaned at the sight of it, and Daniel gave him a devious smile that shot lightning through him. </p><p>He gathered both of Johnny’s hands and put them on the headboard. “Keep them there,” he said, giving Johnny a firm kiss when he nodded. “Good boy.” </p><p>Johnny hummed, feeling the heady rush of praise, and Daniel quirked an eyebrow at him. Suddenly he felt vulnerable, but then Daniel was lowering his mouth to Johnny’s collarbone and Johnny hissed at the pressure of his teeth, at the warmth of his tongue. Payback, he noted absently as Daniel ground his hips into his, a torturous figure eight that made Johnny see stars. </p><p>It was like every lap dance he ever imagined getting when he went to that stupid strip club with Dutch when they were only twenty-two, the beautiful women charming but mostly preoccupied with quickly getting it over with and moving on. This was indulgent, so firm and hot that Johnny was pretty sure he could come just like this, like a fucking teenager, with LaRusso grinding on his dick. He moaned, rolling his hips up to meet Daniel’s sensuous rhythm, the shift shaking a gasp free from Daniel’s mouth.</p><p>And then Daniel was moving down to Johnny’s chest, pinching his nipple between his fingers and humming against his skin when Johnny made a needy noise against his will. </p><p>“So good, you’re doing so well,” he said, pressing kisses to Johnny’s ribs. Johnny closed his eyes and let the words wash over him, gentle and tender. He could feel Daniel’s chest against his clothed dick, could feel the heat of his skin on his hips and his mouth working its way down to the waistband of his jeans. </p><p>“Can I take these –?”</p><p>“Yes, <em>God</em>, yes please,” Johnny stammered, lifting his head from the pillows to see Daniel looking at him like a predator would, bottom lip between his teeth, the button to Johnny’s pants already between his fingers. </p><p>Daniel took his time pulling his pants off, inching them down Johnny’s legs while he peppered kisses to the skin there, sucking a bruise into the inside of his thigh, his hands firmly holding Johnny’s hips down as he did. Johnny kept his hands on the headboard, aching to touch and be touched, but desperately wanting to hear Daniel’s voice again. </p><p>When his pants were gone, Daniel crawled back up Johnny’s body to his now bare cock, taking him in hand. Johnny moaned, his hips rising in a slow roll that Daniel allowed, his breath ghosting over Johnny’s bare skin. </p><p>“You’re so patient,” Daniel said, breathless, kissing the dip in Johnny’s hip. “So patient, so good for me.” </p><p>“Please,” Johnny whined, his hands tight fists in the headboard. </p><p>“Please what, John?” Daniel asked. “You want my mouth?” </p><p>Johnny didn’t trust himself to speak, so he just nodded, opening his eyes to see Daniel lick a long stripe up his cock before taking him completely in his mouth. The feeling rocketed through him, and he had to focus on his breathing, on everything. Daniel hummed around him and held Johnny’s hips still, pulling off to lick seductively up his length before taking him deeply again. Johnny moaned, the sound needy and embarrassing, but he was too far gone to care. Daniel worked him slowly, refusing to set a pace but taking turns between sucking and licking, touching and holding, and Johnny couldn’t stop the steady stream of noises falling out of his mouth. He was no longer in control but along for the ride, lost to everything but sensation. </p><p>“Can I touch you?” he managed to gasp out. </p><p>Daniel looked up at him from between Johnny’s legs and smiled. “Touch me, Johnny.” </p><p>Johnny threaded his hands into Daniel’s hair, touching but not holding, while Daniel dropped his mouth back to take him into his mouth, setting a slow, teasing pace, moaning around him every time Johnny’s hips slanted gently up to meet him. Johnny let one hand come out of his hair to feel the slope of his cheekbone down to his hollowed-out cheek, Daniel’s mouth a smooth slide that felt so good he could barely breathe. </p><p> “Don’t stop,” he gasped, the hand on Daniel’s face falling down to fist the sheets, his other hand still gentle on top of Daniel’s head. “Yes, God, don’t stop.” </p><p>Daniel just hummed and kept going, his hand on Johnny’s hips soft, thumbs massaging circles into his hips. Soon, Johnny was tapping Daniel on the shoulder, a warning that he was going to come, but Daniel refused to pull off, sucking harder until Johnny was coming in his mouth, his legs shaking, nonsensical words tumbling out of his mouth. </p><p>Daniel crawled up the length of him until he was resting on his side, holding his head up with his hand. Johnny looked over at him, still out of breath, feeling suddenly the sweat on his forehead. </p><p>“I can go brush my teeth,” Daniel said softly. “If you don’t –”</p><p>Johnny growled and pulled him in for a kiss, licking inside Daniel’s mouth, pulling himself up to sit. </p><p>“You’re – <em>amazing</em>,” he gasped out, dropping his head against the wall. </p><p>Daniel grinned up at him, pleased. Johnny patted his lap, a clear invitation, and Daniel furrowed his brow before throwing one leg over and straddling him, putting him nose-to-nose with Johnny, his erection still straining the front of the shorts. Johnny pulled him in for another kiss and dropped his hands to his thighs again, sneaking his hands up the legs, listening to Daniel moan into his mouth. </p><p>“Don’t take them off,” he said, the words barely a whisper. Daniel whined, grinding against Johnny’s hand, chasing the friction. “I want you to come like this.” </p><p>“Asshole,” Daniel said, the word breathy and non-threatening as Johnny wrapped one hand around him, the other guiding his hips into the same grind he’d been doing earlier. “<em>Oh God</em>.” </p><p>“See?” Johnny asked, pulling his hand out of Daniel’s shorts to lick his palm. “You can do it.” </p><p>Daniel rolled his hips, thrusting into Johnny’s hand, his head falling back. Johnny let his hand guide him through, slowly increasing the speed, listening to the way Daniel gasped and moaned, all of his words falling away to just sound. </p><p>“Next time, I’m going to sit you on my cock like this,” he said, and Daniel’s eyes flew open, his eyes meeting his. “Let you work those hips until you come, untouched.” </p><p>“<em>Jesus</em>, Johnny –”</p><p>Johnny’s hand left his hip and slid up his back, pulling him close, so their chests were touching, and took his hand out of Daniel’s shorts. Daniel gasped, his clothed cock caught between his body and Johnny’s, his hips stuttering out of rhythm. </p><p>Johnny caught his lips in a kiss, leaning down to find Daniel’s jaw when Daniel broke the kiss to moan, his eyes fluttering closed. </p><p>“I can’t wait to get my mouth on that cock,” Johnny whispered into his ear. “I’m going to torture you for so long you won’t be able to stand anymore.” </p><p>Daniel whined, his thrusts getting sloppier. </p><p>“Come on, Daniel,” Johnny whispered. “Come for me.” </p><p>“Johnny –” his name was a blessing, a prayer, and Johnny felt a lightning bolt of arousal shoot through him again. </p><p>Johnny’s hand fastened around Daniel’s hair and pulled him back so Johnny could look in his eyes, dark and depthless, the hair around his temples plastered down with sweat, mouth dark pink and bitten and open. </p><p>“Come for me,” Johnny demanded, and Daniel’s eyes slipped closed as his orgasm ripped through him, his whole body shaking with it. Johnny released him and kissed his forehead, his cheeks, and his lips, laughing when Daniel barely kissed him back, too preoccupied with catching his breath. </p><p>“God –”</p><p>“Yeah,” Johnny agreed, and Daniel laughed, his voice scratchy and deep. “Come on,” he said, sliding off the bed to stand. “Shower.” </p><p>He grabbed Daniel by the leg and pulled him to the edge of the bed, scooping him up into his arms when Daniel didn’t move. Daniel let himself be lifted, wrapping his arms around Johnny’s neck. </p><p>“I still need to buy shorts,” Daniel said after a moment. Johnny chuckled, hitching him higher in his arms. </p><p>“I like these just fine.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>